(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup tool chat enables delivery and application of an application liquid from a container by means of an application part.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the field of makeup tools that applies cosmetics using brushes, fiber cores and other, conventionally, application performance has been considered important, whereas there have been few makeup tools than have good appearances from a design viewpoint.
Under such circumstances, there have been some disclosures of makeup tools that have a transparent or translucent applying element to secure visibility (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).